


A War to Win

by thepatchmatrix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comedy, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Naruto Having Feelings, Oh Yeah This Is Mostly Angst Too, SO, Small Canon Alteration, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Came From A Shippuden Rewatch, have fun?, or at least an attempt, rated teen for cursing, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepatchmatrix/pseuds/thepatchmatrix
Summary: For all that he could put on a mask and convince the world that he was the epitome of optimism, there were somethings he couldn’t let pass.(Because no one is ever happy and optimistic 24/7, not even the protagonist.)





	A War to Win

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? More than one fic per six months?
> 
> No worries, I haven't been replaced with a pod person, this is the result of drunk-watching the shippuden dub and dying over it.
> 
> (Because omg, have you heard the english VA for Hashirama? Holy shit, they have a lot of work to do my dudes.)
> 
> But I digress. I was still a bit drunk and also feeling angsty in a comedic way (if that makes any sense?) Also, I may be developing a habit of titling my work after the last line or so of my fics. It'll be fun to see how that turns out...
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

For all Naruto wanted, desperately, to welcome Sasuke back into the fold, the bright sunshine child who responded to everything with a smile and excitement had died long ago. For all that he could put on a mask and convince the world that he was the epitome of optimism, there were somethings he couldn’t let pass. Sasuke, after all the shit he’d put his team through, showing up late to the largest, deadliest battle the ninja world had faced (would ever face if Naruto had something to say about it) and declaring his claim on the Hokage position was one of those things.

He understood where the bastard was coming from. The best way to change a system was to become that system, but there was so much more to the Hokage than making decisions and wearing an ugly hat. Hokages had to earn respect and prove that they cared for the village as a whole. They had to weigh the lives of every single person against each other. And, though Naruto hated it, would always fight against it, Hokages had to sacrifice their people, _their friends_ , for the safety of the village as a whole.

Sasuke had abandoned the village for personal gain and tried to kill anyone who got in his way. He’d thrust his hand _through Naruto’s chest_. And, for some reason, Naruto had loved the boy, still loved the boy. But, as years passed, Naruto began to doubt that mindset. Every move Sasuke made seemed less like a lost kid looking for the right path and more like a man knowingly jumping straight into the dark.

The final breaking point, the deathblow to Naruto’s hope, came with Sasuke’s comradery with the Akatsuki.

Initially, Naruto had refused to except the Raikage’s words. Everything in him rebelled at the slightest suggestion that Sasuke would join the organization actively trying to kill him. But, later, as evidence mounted in the form of Sasuke _willingly leaving with the enemy they were now fighting_ , all Naruto could see was Sasuke leaving Naruto behind to cover his hands in blood, was Sasuke disappearing in a swirl with the man in the orange mask, was Sasuke shoving his arm through Naruto’s chest _and trying to kill him for being his friend_.

Back in the village, Naruto spent most nights staring at his ceiling, a hand pressed over the scar on his chest, the only scar on his body. On the few nights he actually managed more than a few hours, his nightmares were filled with death and pain and slaughter all perpetrated by the boy he’d loved. The boy he still loved in some ways.

Now, Naruto stared hard at Sasuke’s back, the last vestiges of friendship and rivalry fighting with the newfound hatred and terror. Everything about the boy exuded a careful sense of calm arrogance. This was what Sasuke had always been and always would be, to Naruto. There was no concern for his fellow shinobi. And Naruto hated it. 

He considered responding to Sasuke’s declaration with resolve or a caring quip, but that growing hatred managed a small victory. Naruto stood and made his way over to Sasuke. Shocked gasps surrounded them as Sasuke’s declaration finally sunk in. Laying a firm hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, Naruto smiled at him.

In the face of terror and pain, Naruto had promised to stop the cycle of hatred, but in that one second, he allowed himself a moment of pure, unadulterated rage. There would be time to address his feelings when the battle was over and the adrenaline had petered out.

To everyone else, it seemed like Naruto was about to make one of his famous speeches or make a simple but empowering statement. Instead, Naruto allowed his smile to grow into a blinding grin and said, “You have fun with that, Fuckface.”

Sasuke’s mask of collected, cool calm disintegrated into a look of indignant shock so satisfying that Naruto would treasure it _til the day he died_. There was dead silence followed by a quiet, choked sound from behind them. Naruto ignored the vindictive pleasure racing up his spine in favor of releasing his idiotic, former rival and leaping toward the battle with a satisfied laugh.

_He had a war to win._

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling the pain? Have a million fic ideas and no one to share them with? Just need to squeal over a new (or old) OTP?
> 
> Then come yell at me on [tumblr](http://thepatchmatrix.tumblr.com/)


End file.
